Penumbra
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Desorientados tras la caída de su Señor, Rodolphus intenta controlar a Bellatrix. Ésta se debate entre el ansia por combatir y el recuerdo de que las decisiones de su marido no han sido siempre desacertadas. Bellatrix X Rodolphus. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A. Ains. Sé que no debería estar escribiendo esto ahora mismo, sé que no debería terminar (ni siquiera empezar) este fic, peeeeeeeeero no he podido resistirme ..u La idea de hacer un rody-bella largo me lleva rondando mucho, y el otro día se me ocurrió un argumento, argumento que mezclé con otra idea que me dio mi compañero de frikadas Litus XD Tendrá solo 7 xapis, pero ni la idea da para más (y espero que no dé para menos de lo que tengo pensado), ni quiero hacerlo más largo, que sino luego me eternizo. Lo cierto es que cada vez estoy más obsesionada con esta pareja T-T no puedo evitarlo.**

**Joanne**

**PENUMBRA**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Tras su vuelta, ninguno de ellos se hubiera imaginado que todo terminaría así.

Voldemort había caído, y ninguno de los mortífagos que quedaban vivos estaba muy seguro de cómo había ocurrido esa catástrofe.

Habían sido muchos meses de ataques, de planes, y todo parecía estar saliendo a la perfección. La comunidad mágica estaba aterrorizada, ellos eran más y estaban mejor organizados que nunca, y la muerte de Dumbledore había hecho pedazos la esperanza de muchos.

Nadie había contado con ese crío, nadie le había dado verdadera importancia. Rodolphus sospechaba que ni siquiera el mismo Señor Oscuro, por muchas veces que se le hubiera escapado de entre las manos. Apenas tenía diecisiete años... ¿Qué podría hacer alguien con tan poca experiencia contra años de conocimientos en tortura y muerte? Era utópico que pudiera ganarlos.

Y, no obstante, había conseguido matarlo. Porque esta vez no era como la anterior, era la definitiva. Voldemort no regresaría. No volvería a buscarlos y a sacarlos de Azkaban. Ahora deberían defenderse solos.

La lucha había sido cruenta y atroz. Los heridos se contaban a decenas, los muertos a cientos. Muchos de los suyos habían caído esa noche, y, los que no, estaban en Azkaban custodiados por Aurores o escondidos. Como ellos. En cuanto Voldemort cayó, en cuanto Rodolphus vio que empezaban a perder terreno, que las criaturas oscuras dirigidas por su Señor perdían todo control y que muchos de los suyos huían dominados por el pánico, supo que todo estaba perdido.

Bellatrix se había cegado. Desquiciada, desesperada, tuvo que llevársela de allí como pudo. Intentó soltarse de sus garras para ir a matar al crío, pero él la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndoselo. Si se conseguía zafar, lo único que conseguiría sería que la matasen también.

Rodolphus escuchó el ruido de un adorno hacerse añicos contra el suelo en la habitación contigua. Su mujer apareció como un vendaval por la puerta, y se detuvo de golpe, respirando agitadamente en el sitio.

El ambiente se cargó en cuestión de segundos, sus miradas enfrentándose. Bellatrix había estado intratable esos días. Su aspecto no había mejorado nada. El pelo espeso ahora le caía enmarañado por la espalda, y su túnica negra tenía desgarrones, en los que posiblemente ni se habría fijado.

-¿Es que no piensas hacer nada? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí como un cobarde escondiéndote?

-Estamos esperando.

-¡Esperando a qué! –gritó, recorriendo en pocas zancadas la distancia que le separaba de su marido-. ¡Está todo ahí fuera! ¡Ahí fuera, y no aquí en esta ratonera!

-Lo único que encontrarás si sales es una muerte segura –replicó, su voz haciéndose más profunda y agresiva-. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

Los ojos grises de Bellatrix centellearon, amenazantes, y Rodolphus apretó la mandíbula. No pensaba retroceder ni un ápice. No la dejaría salir a luchar... aún no.

-Esa batalla estaba perdida, Bellatrix.

-¡No lo estaba! ¡No mientras siguiéramos siendo fieles!

-Ya no hay nadie a quien ser fiel, ¿es que no te das cuenta? –le espetó Rodolphus, siseando-. Ha caído, esta vez de verdad.

Bellatrix soltó un chillido, como si la estuviesen apuñalando, ensañándose con ella. Lanzó una mirada cruel a Rodolphus, como si él fuese quien empuñase el mortal cuchillo.

-¡NO! ¡Nosotros seguimos siendo fieles! ¡Él volverá! ¡El Señor Oscuro...!

La bofetada la dejó sin aliento. La fuerza del golpe le hizo volver la cara e inclinarse hacia delante. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, como si no se lo creyese. Tan solo la había pegado una vez antes... otra vez semejante a esa, cuando Él había caído ese Halloween de 1981 y se habían encontrado solos.

-No va a volver, Bellatrix –gruñó Rodolphus-. ¿Te crees que eres a la única que le importaba? ¿La única que era fiel? Mi hermano ha muerto por Él, por no querer reconocer lo mismo en lo que tú insistes y empeñarse en luchar.

Con las mejillas rojas de indignación y la respiración pesada, la mujer por fin se había callado. Clavaba sus ojos ardientes en su marido, recordando al hermano de éste. Rabastan había muerto arrastrando a dos Aurores con él. Había muerto exactamente como quería haberlo hecho ella, en la batalla, y a ser posible llevándose por delante a ese maldito crío. Y, sin embargo, lo que haría sería morir de asco e inactividad en esa pocilga, mientras su sangre clamaba venganza y el odio se le acumulaba en la garganta ahogándola.

-No pienso quedarme aquí –escupió.

-No vas a moverte, al menos de momento –respondió intentando mantener la calma. Bellatrix era a veces tan incoherente. No razonaba-. No estamos precisamente en una situación favorable.

-No pienso quedarme aquí.

-Te he dicho que...

-¡Me da igual lo que me hayas dicho! –gritó Bellatrix-. ¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero escuchar excusas!

-Bellatrix...

-¡Cállate! –Completamente trastornada, barrió todos los objetos que había encima de la mesa que tenían al lado, que cayeron al suelo haciéndose pedazos. El tintero se rompió, derramando el líquido negro sobre el parqué. El charco fue haciéndose más grande, empapando la suela de sus zapatos-. ¡No quiero oírte decir nada más!

-Es inútil discutir contigo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, y las lágrimas de desesperación se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no derramó ni una sola. Sus ojos fijos en su marido, que la miraba sin variar su expresión. Estaba harto de sus arrebatos, harto de que no entendiese que no era ella la única que se sentía desorientada sin su Señor.

-No pienso quedarme aquí... –repitió una vez más, pero su voz había perdido fuerza, y ya sólo sonaba agotada y asustada, como la de una niña pequeña perdida.

-Ni yo tampoco. Mientras tu te comportabas como una loca, he estado intentando averiguar el paradero de los demás que pudieron escapar –contestó Rodolphus a las palabras de su mujer-. Piensa si quieres que es una misión, pero por lo que más quieras no salgas y lo eches todo a perder. Dame unos días.

Bellatrix lo miró fijamente, y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea pálida cuando los apretó. Rodolphus tampoco dijo nada. Sólo esperaba que sus palabras sirvieran para apaciguarla durante un tiempo.

En el fondo, la entendía.

N/A. Uhhh xD veamos. Quiero explicar muchas cositas aquí. Esto es una especie de prólogo para explicarlo todo, pero vamos, no creo que el resto de los xapis sean mucho más largos. Algo sí, pero no mucho. Otro asunto, y el más importante, es Rodolphus. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer un fic que tocase su fanatismo (hasta ahora lo único que había escrito de él había sido en relación a Bellatrix), y cuando me he puesto a ello, se me ha hecho dificilísimo mezclar su indiferencia hacia todo con un tema como su obsesión por Voldemort, que obviamente necesita unos sentimientos muy fuertes. Además de que este xapi era todo conversación, y necesitaba que hablase bastante para calmar a Bellatrix xD Vamos, que todo lo contrario a lo que suele ser mi sexy-Rody. Espero que aunque esté cambiado un poquitito, siga gustando y dando morbo y tal xDD Y tened en cuenta que también es un poco por la situación... Voldemort ha caído, y tenéis que recordar que él fue a Azkaban por Voldy antes de negarle, igual que Bellatrix, así que tuvo que ser muy, muy fiel. Igual que Rab (al pobre le he matado T.T pobrexino). Pero vamos, que en este fic digamos que voy a mezclar dos argumentos: uno, este, el de la caída de Voldemort y lo que pretenden hacer los mortis que están escondidos; el segundo será como se casaron Bellatrix y Rodolphus, jeje, y ahí sí veremos a nuestro Rody querido de siempre xD jovencito, y tal, y mu sexy juju.

Y creo que ya U.U me va a ocupar más que el xapi.

Se lo iba a dedicar a Litus por sus ideas, pero para él el siguiente, que Jara se ha convertido en mi compañera de heridas (malditas rodillas... luego dicen que el deporte es sano ¬¬ jum). Así que eso, dedicado a ella para pasar un ratito espero que entretenido ;)

Joanne


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A. Son las 3. ¿Buena hora para empezar nuevo xapi? La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea sobre qué va a ir este. Se verá más sobre el plan y esas cosillas, pero tengo que meditar seriamente qué detalles meter para que me quede medianamente largo, que el anterior lo he releído y era tan corto que daba la risa XD Este sí que va dedicado a Litus, porque siempre me anda insistiendo por msn que escriba y tal xD ains, estos frikis...**

**Joanne**

**PD. ¡Buenas vacaciones a todos!**

**PENUMBRA**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Ese cuartucho la estaba consumiendo como ni siquiera había logrado hacer Azkaban en aquellos espantosos años. Al menos ahí tenía una idea con la que obsesionarse: Él vendría a sacarla de allí. Pero ahora ya ni había "Él". Sólo resignación, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Se puso en pie de un salto, y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta.

"_Dame unos días_".

Las palabras de Rodolphus aparecieron en su mente, apaciguándola un poco. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan impasible? Ella lo conocía... Sabía lo mucho que había idolatrado al Señor Oscuro y todo lo que significaba. Mantener esa máscara de indiferencia casi le parecía... inhumano.

Soltó una carcajada, algo asombrada por esa pensamiento tan inusual en ella. Tenía todo una mordaz ironía. Ella, conocida por su crueldad, por su sadismo y por su locura, ahora era la humana. ¿Eso la hacía más o menos peligrosa?

¿Qué importaba ya? Sólo sentía unos tremendos deseos de destrozarlo todo, de destrozar a todas aquellas personas que se alegraban de la... _desaparición_ de su Señor –nunca admitiría su muerte, su Señor no podía morir- y hacerlas sufrir una mínima parte de lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

Recorrió con su fulminante mirada de metal la estantería llena de libros. Últimamente todo le recordaba a Rodolphus, a lo mucho que con su pasividad estaba llegando a odiarlo. Sacó un libro de tapas azules, y lo abrió.

Arrancó la primera hoja.

El sonido al rasgar el papel le produjo una secreta venganza, un placer momentáneo. Arrancó otra, y otra más. Verlas consumirse en el fuego le aceleró el pulso, y escuchó el retumbar de la sangre en sus oídos, como si lo que el fuego calentase fuese el líquido que la mantenía viva y no el pergamino amarillento.

Sólo que su sangre no se convertía en cenizas. El fuego la abrasaba por dentro, haciendo bullir su mente de ideas impacientes e irracionales.

Había esperado suficiente a Rodolphus. Los planes y esa utópica misión dejaron de importarle. Necesitaba destruir, aplacar su ira arrancando vidas. Hacer lo que mejor se le daba.

Irrumpió súbitamente en la sala donde se encontraba su marido, en la que le había dicho que se reuniría con esos mortífagos fugados de la batalla. Había insistido en dejarla fuera, argumentando que no conseguiría controlarse, que necesitaban pensar todo con calma. Ella había terminado por acceder.

Pero, ahora, se había decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera. Y pensar con calma no estaba entre sus planes, ni pensaba dejar que estuviera entre los de su marido.

Y se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape.

El silencio fue devastador. Se quedaron mirándose los tres, Bellatrix tan impactada que sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca sin que un solo sonido saliese de ella. Rodolphus se puso en pie en un gesto brusco, y dio un paso hacia su mujer, dispuesto a detenerla si se le ocurría intentar alguna tontería.

Snape, por su parte, se quedó sentado, esbozando una sonrisa mordazmente burlona.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –exigió saber Bellatrix, clavando en el indeseable sujeto una violenta mirada-. ¿Cómo es que no ha muerto?

-No pareces muy afectada.

Su tono suave encolerizó a Bella, que apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

-¿Qué hace este traidor aquí? –preguntó a Rodolphus, que se había acercado más a ella-. Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende... Seguramente huiste con el rabo entre las piernas en cuanto viste que perdíamos terreno.

-No exactamente –repuso Snape con calma-. Para ser más precisos, te fuiste tú antes que yo. Y fui por una simple cuestión de sentido común: muerto no sirvo para nada.

-Y vivo lo único que puedes es traicionarnos.

-Creo que a tu mujer se le han olvidado ciertos detalles que demuestran claramente mi fidelidad al Señor Oscuro, Lestrange –siseó el hombre, ignorando tan descaradamente a Bellatrix que ésta avanzó hacia él furiosa.

-No estamos aquí para discutir quién es fiel a quién. Ya, de hecho, no hay a quién ser fiel, a menos que sea hacia unos principios, así que cálmate, Bellatrix.

-¡Nos traicionará!

-Estoy tan metido en esto como tú, Bellatrix –le recordó Snape-. Traicionaros sería meterme yo solo en una celda de Azkaban.

-A veces me consigues sorprender con ideas buenas.

Rodolphus se interpuso entre los dos. Comprendía que Bellatrix no se fiara de Snape, pero tampoco tenían muchas más opciones, y Severus era en esos momentos tan mortífago como ellos mismos. Tenía toda la razón: si intenta traicionarlos, estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. Ni aunque metiese con sus propias manos entre rejas a todos los mortífagos que quedaban en la calle conseguiría que le perdonasen el haber terminado con Albus Dumbledore.

-Como vuelvas a abrir la boca te echo de aquí, Bellatrix –le advirtió, sabiendo que posiblemente eso enfurecería aún más a su mujer, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más sus chiquilladas-. En cuanto a ti, Snape, espero que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ayudarnos a recuperar el control.

-Sin el Señor Oscuro no veo la necesidad de...

-O recuperamos el control o pasaremos escondidos en este sitio lo que nos queda de vida, y yo personalmente no estoy dispuesto. Lo intentaremos con o sin ti, pero no te voy a engañar: somos pocos y necesitamos más mortífagos.

-No tienes que asegurármelo –masculló, lanzando una mirada elocuente a Bellatrix.

-He hablado con Greyback, que se unirá con los licántropos que consiguieron escapar. Aparte están los hermanos Carrow, Crabbe...

-A ese mejor no le contamos.

Rodolphus enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. No podía estar en desacuerdo con Snape en ese punto.

-Amycus se encargará de localizar a Dolohov –continuó, sin alterar el tono de voz.

-¿De qué me encargo yo entonces?

-Tú conoces a la Orden del Fénix.

-Hace mucho que no soy espía –le cortó secamente Severus.

-Pero sigues conociéndolos. Entérate de las bajas que han sufrido. Y todo el mundo sabe que los Aurores están buscando a los mortífagos que quedan libres. Tendrán alguna información; no nos vendría mal saber dónde se esconde alguno más de los nuestros.

-Haré lo que pueda.

-¿Y yo qué? –interrumpió Bellatrix, que sorprendentemente había estado callada sin interrumpir las órdenes de Rodolphus. Era algo que no le costaba admitir: ella estaba hecha para la acción, y no para mantener la sangre fría-. No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Rodolphus la miró fijamente, clavando en ella sus ojos de un verde amarronado penetrante. Bella le sonrió desafiante, sabiendo que estaba a punto de esbozar una de sus sonrisas invisibles.

-¿Crees que podrás convencer a tu hermanapara que luche con nosotros?

**N/A. Ains, no sé qué venazo me ha dado, que he sacado el xapi en menos de una hora y sin tener nada planeado. En fin, sí, es muy cortito, pero tampoco había mucho más que contar jeje. En los próximos iremos al pasado, cuando se casaron Rody-Bella jiji, ahí quiero describir más las cosas (esa es mi intención al menos), y supongo que quedarán más largos. Ya me despido de vosotros hasta el dia 4 o así, porque me voy de vacas. Quiero actualizar, como dije, el de Hielo antes de todas formas, y seguramente lo haga mañana : ) Y, qué más decir? Desead que mi muso esté en condiciones estas vacaciones, porque tengo pensado idear muchas cositas (novela, viñetas y descripción de xapis), para poder escribirlo todo rápido cuando vuelva. Así que en fin, reviews porfa!**

**Joanne**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A. Ains. Las 2:40. Parece que para este fic me inspiro solo de madrugada jeje. Mi padre debe de estar a punto de gritarme para que deje de una vez el pc, que llevo todo el día (y razón no le falta xD). Mañana pretendo empezar a estudiar para los xupi-exámenes de septiembre jeje, e ir al gimnasio… valor, valor XP**

**Las vacaciones fueron muy bien. Me encanto Pompeya, y me he propuesto estudiar cosas sobre la ciudad y volver algún otro año para visitarla durante una semana o así (porque no os podéis imaginar lo jodidamente grande que es). **

**Ale, que me enrollo. No sé qué haría sin las notas de autor. Una última nota si seguís las grandiosas aventuras de Dumby que escribo con Marlene. Lo tenemos parado desde… Enero? XD (coincidimos poquísimo en el msn estos meses). x voldy, qué vergüenza. Ella está de vacaciones ahora, por eso no hemos actualizado, pero vuelve a mediados de agosto, así que en poco esperamos tener un nuevo xapi : ) si… vale, me dejo de excusas ya.**

**Joanne**

**PENUMBRA**

**CAPÍTULO III**

Había nacido entre Sangre Black, acunada y alimentada por sus ideas retrógradas y radicales. Elitistas. Desde niña había mostrado una vena rebelde, un _hago lo que quiero_ que no había complacido demasiado a sus padres. Pero era caprichosa y la habían mimado. No podía esperarse otra cosa.

Tras ella vinieron sus hermanas, todas con sus particularidades, que afloraron con los años, pues en un inicio se parecían bastante: repetían hasta la saciedad lo que sus padres decían.

Fue la mayor, en la que más se fijaron. La primera, a la que más consintieron. Desde pequeña los volvía locos con sus contestaciones y sus escapadas rebeldes. Pero aprendió bien sus principios, que, al fin y al cabo, era en lo que consistía. Los aprendió, incluso, demasiado bien.

Se mantuvo durante años en el límite, en la fina línea que separaba las normas establecidas del hacer las cosas a su manera. En un equilibrio precario, hasta terminar cayendo por el peso de su fanatismo.

Bellatrix sabía en todo momento lo que debía hacer. Lo sabía, pero no lo hacía. Se dejaba llevar, incapaz incluso de controlarse a sí misma.

Todo en ella abrasaba.

No podía ocultar nada, ni morderse la lengua y callar su opinión. ¿Qué más daba que los demás supieran lo que pensaba? Era una Black. Nadie osaría alzar la voz contra ella por algo que hubiese dicho o hecho. Se sentía segura y confiada. Su paso firme, su orgullo y su arrogancia le abrían paso antes incluso de que fuera necesario que abriese la boca.

Hacía lo que quería, bailando sobre la línea negra que habían marcado sus padres, adelantando un pie pero sin llegar a dar el paso.

Bella abandonó la habitación para entrar en el comedor, donde Narcisa se servía el desayuno. Una sala no muy grande, pero bien iluminada. La luz arrancaba reflejos en el pelo dorado de su hermana, mucho más hermosa que ella. A pesar de ciertos rasgos, eran muy distintas. La belleza de Bellatrix era agresiva, repleta de una oscuridad que asustaba, con esos ojos metálicos y fulminantes, y su cabello espeso rodeando su rostro de rasgos fuertes.

-Madre está enfadada contigo –dijo Narcisa sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

-Para variar –respondió Bella, esbozando una sonrisa sesgada. Había un secreto placer en sacar de quicio a sus padres, y ella era una experta.

-Algo sobre que te tienen poco controlada y que empieza a haber rumores… -añadió-. Algo de razón sí tienen.

-¿Y qué? –soltó, haciendo una mueca-. No soy una cría, ni pienso quedarme encerrada en casa para mantener su buena reputación.

-Al menos deberías mantener la tuya.

-Que piensen lo que quieran –masculló, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Apartó la mirada, sin querer continuar la conversación. Sentía la mirada azul de su hermana sobre ella, aunque poco después volvió a su té y a su lectura de _El Profeta_.

Narcisa engañaba. Tras su fragilidad, su palidez marfileña, su figura cimbreante… había una personalidad que con frialdad y frases cortantes defendía a su familia y a sus ideales. Bella creía que ese era su rasgo más parecido; no la frialdad, sino la protección desmesurada hacía lo que consideraban importante. _Desgarrarían_ a cualquiera que las amenazase.

-Eh, Narcisa, ¿está aquí...? Oh. –Andrómeda apareció por la puerta, mechones de su pelo rizado rozando su mejilla por la inercia al detenerse de golpe-. Madre ha dicho que subas, Bella.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose con desgana. No tenía ganas de aguantar otra de las charlas de su madre, otra más a la que no haría caso.

Vio a Andrómeda sentarse en la silla de al lado de Narcisa con soltura. Sus pasos parecían casi brincos. A Bella le asombraba esa personalidad despreocupada de su hermana, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. _Ella sí que era distinta_.

-¿Queda té? –preguntó, cogiendo una de las tazas con su platito correspondiente de la bandeja de plata con el escudo de los Black grabado que había sobre la mesa.

Bellatrix salió de la habitación. Cuando antes terminara de aparentar que escuchaba a su madre, antes podría escaparse de aquella casa de locos. Sabía que a sus padres no les hacía gracia que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero habían abierto una tienda nueva en el callejón Knockturn y los Lestrange irían ese día. Y ella, claro, no pensaba perdérselo.

-¿Madre? –llamó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la mujer.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames primero? –le recriminó la mujer, mirándola a través del reflejo del espejo del tocador ante el que estaba sentada-. Pasa.

Bellatrix obedeció, sin abrir la boca. Si lo hacía sería para discutir, y no quería alargar más la compañía de su madre.

-Me ha dicho Andrómeda que…

-Sí –cortó, aplicándose colorete en las mejillas con un gesto seguro. Se quedó con la brocha en el aire, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en su hija-. En dos semanas cumples diecinueve años.

Alzó las cejas. ¿De verdad? No lo sabía.

-Ya.

-Tu padre y yo estamos un poco cansados de tu comportamiento. –Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero su madre no le dio tiempo-. Hemos cuidado siempre la reputación de la familia, y os hemos educado bajo unas normas para que las cumpláis…

-Todo eso ya lo sé.

Su madre dejó la brocha con un golpe seco en el tocador, que resonó por toda la habitación.

-No lo parece –siseó entre dientes, sus ojos centelleantes-. No es adecuado para una joven ir acompañada siempre de hombres, y casi ni pasarse por casa…

-Madre…

-Escucháme por una vez, Bellatrix. Durante mucho tiempo te hemos dejado hacer lo que has querido, pero empieza a haber rumores sobre tus continuas escapadas con los herederos de las grandes familias, y ni tu padre ni yo estamos dispuestos a que alguien pueda imaginarse que…

-¡Madre!

Bellatrix apretó los puños. Pero qué se creía aquella vieja loca… Ella no estaba hecha para ir con niñatas estúpidas que sólo se preocuparan por su familia, su casa y sus recepciones multitudinarias. Si a su madre le importaban los rumores que pudiesen correr, ella se encargaría de arrancar las lenguas de quienes los esparcían.

-Debes casarte.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, parándole la sangre, que se convirtió en hielo. ¿Casarse? Por encima de su cadáver.

-No.

-No es una pregunta, Bellatrix. Han pedido tu mano y…

-No me importa.

-Hemos dicho que sí.

-Me da igual lo que le hayáis dicho. No pienso casarme.

La señora Black se quedó quieta, hasta que una breve sonrisa, mezcla de agresividad y condescendencia apareció en sus sugerentes labios.

-Me temo que no lo comprendes.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Deja de tratarme como una cría! –_El control perdido_-. ¡A mí nadie me ha preguntado nada!

-Aquí no hay nada que consultar, Bellatrix. Han pedido tu mano, y hemos aceptado. Un matrimonio con un Sangre Limpia terminará con los rumores, y te dará la estabilidad que…

-¡No necesito ninguna estabilidad!

-Bellatrix, esto no es algo que…

-¡Cállate!

Sabía que, de haber estado más cerca, la hubiera abofeteado. En cambio, se impuso un silencio, un ambiente tan cargado que habría podido cortarse. Batalla de miradas, que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder. Que Bellatrix desde luego no perdería.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme a sí –dijo con una calma mortal la mujer, y el viejo respeto que Bella había tenido a su madre antiguamente se clavó en ella como una daga-. Vas a casarte. No te estoy preguntando, ni espero ninguna opinión. Harás lo que nosotros digamos, y te comportarás tal y como nosotros te enseñamos.

El pecho de Bellatrix subía y bajaba, y su respiración acelerada le hacía entreabrir los labios, necesitada de aire. Miró un instante más a su madre, desafiante.

-No pienso casarme –musitó entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación sin añadir nada más.

Porque sus padres no sabían que ella, por su cuenta, había aprendido mucho más de lo que ellos le habían enseñado.

**N/A. oh, yeah xD Pobre bella, la hago cabrearse en todos los xapis d este fic T.T no gana para sustos. Es algo tozuda… XD ciertamente. En fin, no ha quedado mucho más largo que los anteriores. Ains, es que lo que pasa con este fic es que he dividido la historia en demasiados xapis para las ideas que tenía, pero bueno, en cierto sentido me gusta así, porque es sentarme y en una hora los tengo listo, mientras que si son más largos me da más pereza y tardo mucho más… jiji. En fin, aquí hemos visto un poco de todas las Black menos del padre. Me he concentrado, obviamente, en Bellatrix más. En el siguiente se resolverá básicamente todo lo del matrimonio por fin, y saldrá sexy-rody muaja. Y estoy justo ahora mirado los apuntes que tengo sobre este fic… y aquí pasa algo mu' raro. El resumen del xapi 5 me ha desaparecido, pero no me faltan hojas T.T estoy sospechando que pase del 4 al 6 sin darme cuenta xP en fin, puede que entonces solo tenga 6 el fic jaja, qué desastroso.**

**Ale, creo que os dejo. Mi pc es como una estufa y estoy pasando un calor horrible. Menos mal que tengo el fantabuloso nestea.**

**Joanne**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A. yay! No sé por qué, me he dicho "vamos a escribir" y de repente, así sorpresivamente (me encanta esta palabra xD me hace mucha gracia) me he acordado de este fic, que lo tenía algo abandonado. Estoy escribiendo mucho Bella-Rody por lo de 30vicios (aunque son casi más Bella-Rab jeje), pero bueno, me apetecía hacer algo de esta pareja. Voy a improvisar… porque no tengo ideas. De este fic sólo tengo pensado una frase : D**

**Joanne**

**PENUMBRA**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

-¿Te pasa algo, Bellatrix?

-No.

La respuesta cortante indicó a Rodolphus que, efectivamente, a la joven le pasaba algo. Algo que la enfurecía. La estudió, su mirada clavándose en ella con fijeza… Se preguntó qué.

Rabastan llamó su atención. Iba caminando un poco delante con Malfoy, que se había unido en el último momento. O, bueno, mejor sería decir que cuando Bellatrix se plantó en la mansión de los Lestrange dos horas antes de su cita, _exigiéndoles_ que se fueran ya al Callejón Diagon, Malfoy se encontraba en ese momento en la casa de visita y no hubo manera de dejar de invitarlo.

-No te alejes. -Bellatrix esbozó una mueca burlona ante la advertencia de Rodolphus. Sabía cuidarse perfectamente sola. ¿Acaso nadie lo comprendía? Parecía su madre, insistiendo en que necesitaba a alguien que…-. Pareces una principiante. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Estamos en el Callejón Knockturn, no lo olvides.

Acelerando el paso, Bella dejó a Rodolphus atrás. Se recriminaba ahora a sí misma haber estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos en un sitio como ese, pero jamás la oirían decirlo en alto. Alcanzó en nada a Rabastan y a Malfoy, que hablaban en voz baja sobre el nuevo sitio que querían visitar.

-¿No sabéis dónde está?

-Más o menos –respondió el hermano menor de los Lestrange, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto que daba a entender que no estaba muy seguro-. Sólo hemos oído hablar de él, nunca lo hemos visto.

-¿Qué vende?

Malfoy, cómo no, iba al grano. Era un joven que a Bella no le terminaba de agradar, sabiendo como sabía que lo único que le preocupaba era mantener una buena imagen de su nombre y del de su familia, a pesar de tener que hacer ciertos sacrificios. La escala de valores de la joven no era ni remotamente parecida. Ella no hacía sacrificios, nunca. Vivía lo que creía.

-Al parecer está especializada en ingredientes de pociones.

-La que hay es perfecta –replicó Bellatrix, algo enfadada aún. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad, pero las palabras para llevar la contraria le salieron solas de la boca.

-Pues ésta es aún mejor –intervino Rodolphus, que los había alcanzado sin problemas-. Espero encontrar unos ingredientes que no pudieron conseguirme en la otra.

-¿Cuál…?

-Creo que me dijeron que era por aquí, ¿no, Rodolphus?

Lestrange se paró, estudiando el callejón que su hermano pequeño le señalaba. Eran todos tan parecidos que apenas podían distinguirse excepto por unas leves diferencias, que eran las claves para evitar perderse en esa multitud de callejuelas estrechas, deprimentes y oscuras.

-Parece que sí.

No necesitaron nada más. Como si hubiera dado una orden, todos tomaron ese camino, notando que el silencio se hacía más opresivo. A Bellatrix no le incomodaba demasiado el ambiente del Callejón Knockturn, pues había llegado a acostumbrarse a él de tanto visitarlo, y tomó la delantera, a pesar de no saber adónde se dirigían.

Avanzaron como veinte metros antes de que Rodolphus hiciera una señal a Bella para que se detuviera. La chica se volvió, algunos mechones de su melena rozándole la barbilla graciosamente.

-¿Aquí es? –preguntó, mirando una puerta cerrada y decrépita, que parecía podrida y a punto de caerse en pedazos. Era normal que las instalaciones del Callejón Knockturn dejasen que desear, pero aquello era...-. No la empujes muy fuerte, a ver si se va a caer.

Rodolphus alzó las cejas, en un gesto sutil que tan solo ella advirtió. Bellatrix rió suavemente y se metió en la tienda, siguiendo a Rabastan y a Malfoy. Se detuvieron todos en la entrada, afectados por el penetrante olor a ingredientes que había allí dentro. Era como si no hubiesen ventilado el diminuto espacio en meses, y la joven sospechó que así había sido de hecho. Detrás del mostrador, de madera tan podrida casi como la puerta, se hallaba un hombre orondo y de aspecto desagradable, con una sonrisa que mostraba su falta de dientes.

-¿Buscabais algo? –preguntó, mirándolos con sus ojillos curiosos, estudiándolos atentamente. Rodolphus se acercó a él sin pérdida de tiempo, iniciando una conversación en voz baja que resultó inaudible para los demás, que se limitaron a curiosear la tienda.

Todas las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías, repletas de botes tan sucios que en ocasiones ni se veía el contenido, aunque no hacía falta. Había pequeñas pegatinas en los cristales, indicando qué había en cada tarro. Se podían ver otras cosas en bolsas por el suelo o colgadas, como podían ser pelos de unicornio o de grifo, en mechones tan abundantes que los jóvenes se quedaron impresionados. Ciertamente la reputación de aquel sitio no estaba desmerecida, aunque sólo fuese por eso.

-¿Tardará mucho? –preguntó Bellatrix, impaciente por salir de aquel sitio.

-A saber. –Rabastan parecía tan incómodo como ella, y Malfoy les echó una mirada que venía a decir lo mismo.

-Podríamos esperarle fuera. O en ese bar que hay…

-¿Te atreves a beber algo que sirven en este Callejón?

-No soy tan estúpido, Black –masculló, fulminándola con la mirada-. Pero la calle no es mucho más segura. Y allí al menos estaremos calientes. Ha empezado a llover, puedes quedar mojándote fuera tú si quieres.

-No hará falta –respondió la joven haciendo una mueca. Dándoles la espalda, se acercó a Rodolphus, interrumpiendo la aparente negociación que estaba llevando a cabo con el dueño de la tienda-. Te esperamos en el bar de la esquina.

No hizo falta ninguna indicación más. Los tres salieron dirigiéndose al sitio acordado, y al llegar tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que había vacías, pidiendo algo por mero compromiso para permanecer en el local, pues, como ya habían dicho, no pensaban beberlo.

-No creo que tarde mucho.

-Tampoco hay prisa por volver a casa. –Bellatrix apartó la mirada, fijándose en la puerta para ver si volvía Rodolphus, que daba una conversación infinitamente más interesante que la de aquellos dos. No se fijó en la mirada que intercambiaban ante sus palabras; obviamente notaron que algo la pasaba.

-Rockwood dará una fiesta pronto –les informó Lucius, cambiando de tema-. Estamos todos invitados, obviamente.

Mientras Malfoy se entretenía en dar más detalles, Bella dejaba vagar su mente. Verdaderamente no le apetecía volver a casa a enfrentarse de nuevo a las recriminaciones de su madre, ni a las de su padre, si es que lo veía esa noche; normalmente volvía muy tarde. Abordar el tema del matrimonio de nuevo la ponía negra, y empeoraba su humor de manera alarmante.

-Podrías avisar a tus hermanas también –sugirió Malfoy, y Bella notó cierto interés en el tono del Slytherin que no debería estar-. Antes de que vuelvan a Hogwarts digo.

-Si tanto interés tienes en verlas, invítalas tú mismo –replicó mordaz Bellatrix, atenta a Rodolphus, que acababa de entrar en el repugnante bar. Se levantó, dejando a un Malfoy avergonzado, en sus mejillas un leve tono rojizo que pocas veces salía a la luz.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Rodolphus a Bellatrix cuando llegó, viendo la expresión de Lucius.

-Nada –dijo, con una sonrisa burlona-. Malfoy, que parece un crío intentando conquistar a mi hermana.

Fue apenas un momento, pero en sus labios apareció una mínima sonrisa.

-No es fácil acercarse a las Black –dijo en voz baja-. Y tú te encargas de ponérselo más difícil.

-Cualquiera lo diría –bufó Bellatrix, recordando de nuevo su próximo matrimonio que no pensaba dejar que ocurriese. Rodolphus la interrogó con la mirada-. Mis padres… Bah, es una tontería, no pienso aceptarlo.

-Eso era lo que te pasaba…

-Se creen que pueden decidir por mí.

-Normalmente podrían.

-No conmigo –respondió sin indulgencia, cruzándose de brazos al apoyarse en la barra-. No pienso permitírselo.

-¿Quién ha pedido tu mano? –preguntó Rodolphus, acercándose a ella de un modo que resultó a Bellatrix algo posesivo. Le gustó.

-No lo sé. No me interesa saberlo tampoco.

El Slytherin se quedó callado, dejando que el ambiente se calmase. De pronto, llevó una mano a la barbilla de Bellatrix y la obligó a mirarlo, clavando en ella sus ojos verdes amarronados.

-¿Y si te dijera que he sido yo?

**N/A. GuuuuhhhSexyRodyYAY! Una vez pasada la emoción de la última frase, podéis pegarme. Xapi asquerosamente corto y asquerosamente falto de ideas. Para que os hagáis una idea de cómo va la cosa, lo he escrito sabiendo sólo cómo iba a terminar. ¡En principio ni siquiera iba a desarrollarse en el Callejón Knockturn! Est o es tristísimo, pero me estoy empezando a agobiar con la cantidad enorme de fics que tengo empezados. CACA T.T Quiero empezar a quitarme de encima algunos (primeras prioridades: éste y BM2, que me quedan 2 xapis de cada uno). Me queda sólo un examen el miércoles (que horror! No sé por qué pensaba que era el jueves xD tengo un día menis!), así que espero después poder ponerme a escribir en serio, adelantar en los fics, empezar con nuevo fandom (ahhhh quiero de verdad empezar con nuevo fandom!) y hacer la novela (hoy termine el primer xapi solo y me queda un mes! MALMALMAL). AgobioGRANAGOBIO. También quiero hacer un blog. No sé qué diseño ponerle! I need ideas. ¿Sugerencias plzplzplz?**

**Joanne**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notita: tengo una crisis... no sé si en los xapis anteriores mencioné a lucius como integrante del ataque, pero si lo hice, que no me acuerdo -y ahora no me da tiempo a revisarlo- pues fingid que nunca estuvo, y ya lo cambiaré mañana.**

**N/A. Hoy, después de estar una hora haciendo deberes de mates en la biblio, me he obligado a escribir, aunque fuera a papel, y he sacado prácticamente todos los diálogos de este xapi. Se que de mis historias largas es la que he actualizado hace menos, pero es que… no sé, queda solo dos xapis si contamos este, y no estaría mal quitármela de encima. A ver si me dejo de agobiar tanto, porque tengo mil empezadas y me entran crisis xDD **

**PENUMBRA**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La mujer dio dos golpes secos en la puerta de madera, desvencijada y vieja. La noche era desapacible y oscura, perfecta para sus propósitos. Una ligera niebla lo cubría todo por esa zona, llena de callejones estrechos y basura, y se rió internamente ante la sola idea de que su hermana viviese ahí.

La puerta se abrió, y ella se dio la vuelta, oculta por la capa negra. Sus dedos rozaron la capucha que le cubría la cara, y sonrió burlona al reconocer la figura.

-Me ha costado encontraros, Lucius –dijo la mujer con voz profunda, siniestra-. Sabes esconderte.

-Por lo que veo, no lo suficiente.

Los ojos de Bellatrix recorrieron al hombre con descaro. Había envejecido en ese poco tiempo. Su pelo seguía cayendo sobre sus hombros, liso, las hebras rubias confundiéndose con otras algo más plateadas. Le gustó ver sus marcadas ojeras, y ver que, él, también, aunque de otra forma diferente a la suya, estaba en un infierno.

Bellatrix intentó entrar en la casa, pero Malfoy se interpuso en el umbral de la puerta. La mortífaga dejó caer la capucha, y su brillo febril y mordaz quedó al descubierto, centelleando con luz propia.

-¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras –siseó, desconfiado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti –replicó Bellatrix, con súbita frialdad. Se ha dado cuenta de una cosa-. Pensé que estarías con mi marido. Está hablando con el resto…

-Aún no lo he decidido.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes que decidir?

Se apartó sin contestar, dejándole el paso libre hasta el interior de la casa, si es que a eso se podía llamar casa.

-No se está tan mal en este…

Bellatrix no le creyó. Se giró a medias, clavando sus ojos grises con fijeza en él, y alzó las cejas, incrédula. La mujer decidió terminar por Malfoy.

-¿Escondite? –escupió-. Apuesto a que no puedes vivir aquí ni un par de días.

-De hecho llevo unos cuantos más, Bellatrix. –El nombre de ella es sus labios resonó incluso grotesco. La odiaba, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

-¿Y piensas quedarte así el resto de tu vida?

-¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer vosotros¿Morir?

-No precisamente –cortó, esbozando una mueca.

-¿Lucius?

La voz de Narcisa era fría, y Bella notó un timbre algo temeroso que la indignó. Dio un paso adelante, dejando que la bombilla encendida –la única de toda la habitación- la iluminara para que su hermana la reconociese. El jadeo, la respiración contenida, de la mujer rubia, le indicó que no le había costado hacerlo; y que también, posiblemente, le había asustado su aspecto.

-Hola, _Cissy_.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? –preguntó con cautela, sin moverse del sitio. Lucius, detrás de la mujer morena, se quedó en un segundo plano.

-He venido a buscarte.

-No voy a ir contigo.

-Necesitamos…

-No lo digas, Bella –pidió Narcisa, aunque su voz no sonó para nada suplicante-. No voy a ayudarte. No pienso unirme a vosotros, no voy a…

-Atacaremos pronto.

-Estáis enfermos –soltó, riéndose, sus ojos azules chispeantes.

-Sacaremos a los que están encerrados en Azkaban, y una vez lo hayamos hecho…

-No lo conseguiréis. Moriréis en el intento.

Bellatrix retrocedió un paso, girándose un poco, quedando en medio de los dos, pudiendo mirar a ambos a la vez con tan solo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Con vosotros tres…

-¿Qué tres?

La pregunta casi fue un gemido de dolor.

-Vosotros, y Draco.

-¡No pienso dejar que metáis a Draco en esto!

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, mientras Lucius se movía y sujetaba a su mujer por el brazo. Ella se aferró a su mano desesperada, como si fuese una garra, sus ojos desorbitados.

-¡Está más metido de lo que nunca lo has estado tú! No seas idiota, Narcisa, no puede salir, igual que no puede tu marido. –La mujer movió sus ojos rápidos a la silueta en penumbras del hombre, depredadora-. Únete a nosotros, Lucius.

Malfoy abrió la boca para responder, pero Narcisa se adelantó.

-¡No! No va a…

-No tardarán en encontraros. No podéis permanecer ocultos aquí para siempre.

-¡Estaremos vivos!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –se burló Bellatrix, entre risas histéricas-. Cuando ganemos en la próxima batalla, cuando recuperemos el poder…

-¿Qué¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Seréis unos traidores.

-¿Unos traidores hacia quién?

Bellatrix fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, su expresión desencajada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? –masculló, sacando la varita, su mano temblando descontroladamente.

-Basta –ordenó Lucius, y su voz profunda, grave, resonó por la habitación durante unos breves segundos-. Voy a ir, Narcisa.

La mujer tragó saliva, y de sus labios pálidos salió un quedo "no" que casi resultó inaudible.

Bella sonrió, sabiéndose ganadora.

-Sólo quedas tú, hermana.

**OoOoOoO**

-Entra.

Lucius hizo lo indicado, y Rodolphus se puso en pie al verlo entrar. Su expresión resultaba impenetrable, y Malfoy sonrió confiado al ver que, al menos, algo no había cambiado. Lo siguió su mujer, oscura y terrible, su pelo enredado y negro quedando libre en cuanto se bajó la capucha. Se volvió, y una sonrisa burlona asomó a sus finos labios.

-¿Vas a pasar, Narcisa, o prefieres quedarte fuera?

Digna, como tan solo ella sabía serlo, entró la mujer de Lucius. Parecía un ángel masacrado, rubio, tremendamente pálido. Sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea, y no abrió la boca ni para saludar a su cuñado. Estaba furiosa, y Lestrange supuso que estar allí, con ellos, no era de su agrado.

-Admito que me sorprende verte aquí, Malfoy.

-A mí también me sorprende, no te creas –suspiró el hombre, manteniendo la compostura. Sabía que el otro le estaba estudiando.

-La última vez que hablamos te negaste a participar en el ataque.

-He cambiado de opinión.

Rodolphus observó a todos los presentes, sus ojos posándose en cada uno de ellos unos largos segundos.

-También tu mujer por lo que veo.

Narcisa alzó la barbilla y le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante, sin pronuncia una palabra. Bellatrix, a su lado, miró a su marido sintiéndose engañada. ¿Ya había hablado con ella?

Iba a abrir la boca para pedir explicaciones, pero una mirada de Rodolphus la silenció. El hombre continuó hablando, después de comprobar la hora.

-Tiene que estar al llegar.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta del fondo de la habitación, otra distinta a la que habían entrado. Se abrió despacio, sin esperar respuesta, y apareció Snape. Los ojos de Bellatrix se incendiaron al verle, furiosos, y de nuevo abrió la boca, dispuesta a darle una _calurosa_ bienvenida.

Narcisa pasó a su lado, cortándola, cuando vio que en la sala entraba también Draco. Fue a abrazarlo, a pesar de que el chico, que ya no era un crío, se resistió, sabiéndose observado por todos. Un color tenuemente rojizo se instaló en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Madre, para…

-Draco luchará también con nosotros –dijo Rodolphus secamente.

Todos se volvieron hacia él. Draco, sorprendido, porque no sabía nada; Narcisa, desesperada. Lucius permaneció impasible, y Snape…

-No creo que sea buena idea –respondió fríamente.

-No hay elección. Lucharemos todos. Si perdemos, será la definitiva. –Lestrange se quedó en silencio, y clavó sus ojos en Snape, disgustado-. Espero, por su bien, que lo hayas preparado.

Narcisa ahogó un sollozo, y sus dedos se enterraron en la túnica destrozada de su hijo, haciéndole daño en los hombros.

-Puedo luchar –murmuró Draco en apenas un hilo de voz.

-_Debes_ luchar –interrumpió Bellatrix, orgullosa.

-Sacaremos a los nuestros de Azkaban –informó Rodolphus, sin hacer mucho caso a su mujer. La miró un momento, pero aparte del fanático brillo que ya no se iba de sus ojos, no vio nada peligroso-. Los dementores ya no cuidan sus puertas. Son todos Aurores, así que la situación es bastante delicada.

-Son demasiados –cortó Snape-. Están más seguros y confiados que nunca.

-Lo aprovecharemos –replicó-. Nuestro objetivo es sacarlos de allí y desaparecer lo antes posible. Hay que evitar las bajas innecesarias. No somos muchos, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder a más.

-¿Adónde huiremos?

-Aquí. Nos Apareceremos todos en este escondite, y podremos empezar a organizarnos.

-¿Cuándo será? –preguntó Malfoy.

-En dos días –contestó-. Cuando no haya Luna.

**OoOoOoO**

Se habían quedado solos. El resto había ido a la sala de al lado, más grande, donde deberían empezar a llegar el resto de mortífagos que participarían en el ataque para esperar instrucciones. Tenían que tener muy claro cada uno su papel. Lestrange sabía perfectamente que si salía mal, no habría una segunda oportunidad.

-Esta vez no voy a huir –siseó Bellatrix, leyéndole la mente-. Si fallamos, no pienso huir.

-No espero que lo hagas. -Su mano agarró la cintura de su esposa, clavándose en ella. Bella arqueó la espalda, buscándole. Casi podía sentir el aliento de él sobre sus labios, pero no quiso besarlo-. Será a muerte.

-Estaba deseando que dijeras eso –susurró, su voz tenebrosa, esbozando una sonrisa excitada de anticipación.

**N/A. Guuuhhh, sexy rody XD yo tb kero que me coja de la cintura jiji. Veaamos, de este xapi podría comentar muchas cosas la verdad. Primero me estaba sacando de quicio, porque me ha entrado la neura de escribir algo en presente, y no paraba todo el rato de cambiar el tiempo de los verbos y me volvía loca. Segundo, Narcisa, Lucius… ¡Los Malfoy me sacan de mis casillas! Tengo tan poco claro sus personajes… bueno, el de Luci no tanto, pero Narcisa es todo un misterio para mí. Madre extremadamente protectora, aún a riesgo de traicionar a Voldemort… capaz de llorar y suplicar por su familia, y de ser digna y una auténtica perra en otras situaciones LOL en serio, no sé por dónde pillarla. Me cuesta muchísimo escribirla, y no sé qué tal habrá quedado. Rody por otra parte está hablando más que nunca xD I can't relieve it! Espero que no se pierda su esencia de tío imperturbable por otro lado haha. Pero vamos, que más que nada, este xapi ha sido un poco de explicar todo lo que van a hacer en el próximo. ¡Ese será el way¿Apuestas¿Quién morirá, quién vivirá? Juju, voy a ser mala, mala, ya veréis. Venga, quiero apuesta, really! A ver quién acierta y me lee la mente :D**

**Joanne**


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A. Os lo digo, un mes sin internet es ORO. Desesperación también, pero estoy escribiendo esta temporada todo lo que no escribí el año pasado XD o quizá sea que empiezo con la época de exámenes, que por lo que oigo a otra gente parece ser la época oficial de las nuevas ideas. La cosa es que, a pesar de que sigo odiando el séptimo libro, vuelvo a tener ideas de los mortis. Pensé que había agotado ya el tema pero naaaah XD os voy a dar un poco más la tabarra. **

**Por el momento termino este fic. Me ha costado. OMG MUCHO. No el escribirlo, que no he tardado casi nada (será porque es corto T.T), sino... las ideas. Decidir quién moría, decidir los buenos y malos que iban a participar en la batalla, y decidir el final de los personajes. He podido releer los capítulos anteriores mil veces, cosa que supongo que tendréis que hacer también porque he tardado tanto que no os acordaréis de nada xDD **

**No me peguéis demasiado TwT**

**Joanne**

**PENUMBRA**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Esa noche, Rodolphus jadeaba encima de ella. Estaban desnudos, agotados, sudorosos. Se miraban fijamente en la oscuridad, ojos centelleantes, anticipando lo que estaba por venir.

-No puede salirse nada del plan –le respiró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

**OoOoOoO**

Se aparecieron en la isla donde estaba la fortaleza de Azkaban. Era una suerte que todos la hubieran pisado alguna vez, ya por dentro de sus celdas o por fuera, por algún rescate. Lestrange indicó silencio a las figuras enmascaradas, y se volvió a mirar a la cárcel de máxima seguridad –nombre que tal vez tendría que irse pensando en modificar-, escudriñando la oscuridad para asegurarse de que no había sorpresas indeseadas. Podía ver la figuras de los Aurores que guardaban la fortaleza, todos en sus puestos, cumpliendo su cometido. Revisó mentalmente el plan, y dio instrucciones. Todos sabían a la perfección lo que tenían que hacer. Un solo error y...

-Los hechizos de protección -susurró, deteniendo a Dolohov por el brazo-. Intentad desactivarlos.

Antes, con los dementores rondando, nadie hubiera pisado por voluntad propia esa isla. Pero ahora eran hombres, mucho más vulnerables, mortales, y demasiados vasallos leales se pudrían tras esas rejas. Varitas y mentes que los mortífagos necesitaban para recuperar el poder y llegar a cumplir las ideas que el Señor Tenebroso había intentado llegar a cabo. Él estaría muerto, pero no sus ideales. Cada uno de ellos lo representaría hasta la muerte.

El primer Auror no tuvo tiempo ni de darse cuenta de que moría. El hechizo de Alecto, uno de rayo oscuro, elegido especialmente por no tener fulgor, atravesó al hombre. Amycus lo recibió en sus brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo con un ruido amortiguado. Lo dejaron ahí tirado, con los ojos en blanco clavados en el polvoriento suelo.

-A unos veinte metros hay otro, cerca de esa roca. A la derecha otro.

Los mortífagos se dividieron en dos grupos. Apuñalar por la espalda, en eso consistiría su técnica y su victoria. Todos sabían que esa era la parte fácil, que la muralla sería una lucha despiadada, y el interior prácticamente suicida.

Bellatrix adelantó a Rodolphus. Casi podía notar el palpitar frenético de su corazón, la sangre bullendo tan rápido por las venas que parecía que explotarían de un momento a otro. La mujer estaba febril, irracional. No la pensaba perder de vista.

Ese fue su error.

No había contado con el cuarto Auror. Fue ese último quien vio sus siluetas, a pesar de la falta de luna. No se lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un rayo rojo al cielo que resplandeció como sangre, como reflejo anticipado de la matanza que habría en ese mismo campo de batalla.

Bellatrix se plantó junto a él como un depredador, y el brillo verde de la maldición asesina acompañó durante unos segundos a la luz que tardó en desaparecer en el cielo. Los gritos de aviso empezaron, las llamadas a la pelea, a la defensa. Los mortífagos iban al ataque.

Rodolphus observaba la destrucción del silencio como un aviso de muerte.

-Esta vez no -soltó Bellatrix, quitándose la máscara con un gesto brutal-. No pienso retirarme, no...

-Nadie ha dicho que lo hagas.

Su mirada fue electrizante, su voz suave y mortal. Bellatrix sonrió con ferocidad.

_Había vuelto a elegir bien._

-Vamos.

Avanzaron rápidos, luchando a muerte. Intentaban inconscientemente no alejarse mucho unos de otros, sabiéndose más protegidos, más fuertes. Separarse equivaldría a una derrota segura.

Lucius lanzaba maldiciones, una tras otra, según le venían a la cabeza. No se daba ni tiempo para pensar. Tras él luchaba Narcisa, y Bellatrix podría haber jurado ante quien fuese que nunca la había visto pelear así. _No sabía que podía pelear así_. Bajo su rostro imperturbable y ese halo que era su pelo rubio, era capaz de adivinar una desesperación que no correspondía a la seguridad con que sostenía la varita. No dudaba al matar.

-¡Refuerzos!

Varios chasquidos interrumpieron la batalla, y ante los mortífagos apareció un batallón de magos y brujas, que parecía presagiar el peor final para ellos. Les superaban alarmantemente en número.

-¡Es la Orden! -exclamó una figura, y todos pudieron reconocer a Snape bajo la máscara.

Por primera vez, fueron conscientes de hasta qué punto se habían metido en la boca del lobo.

Greyback se apareció detrás de uno de los recién llegados. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, le había rodeado el cuello con sus enormes manazas. El quejido que intentó soltar se vio bruscamente cortado cuando Fenrir apretó y giró con fuerza. Todos pudieron escuchar el inquietante crujido de los huesos machacados.

-¡Diggle!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabad con ellos!

Los rayos que lanzaron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se estamparon en el cuerpo de su compañero, que cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Fenrir ya había vuelto con los suyos.

Desde en el preciso momento en que se había visto amenazada, Bellatrix había dejado de preocuparse por lo que hacían los demás. Había sentido que ahí comenzaba la verdadera batalla. Ignorando cualquier distracción, se movía rápida, desaparecía y se aparecía no muy lejos, tomándolos por sorpresa, por la espalda.

Un cosquilleo de excitación le nacía en el estómago, dominándola por completo. Estaba eufórica, en su elemento. Parecía que había nacido para aquello.

-¡Id a matar! -gritó una voz grave, una voz nueva, perfectamente audible por encima de todo el ruido.

No hubo nadie que no reconociese la voz. Las maldiciones que surcaban el aire parecieron intensificarse de repente. Los Aurores, alentados por aquella nueva aparición, obligaron a los mortífagos a retroceder.

Bellatrix se volvió, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa cruel. Ahí, en la oscuridad, su rostro febril parecía dispuesto a presagiar la muerte de muchos.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba -susurró, su voz aterciopelada, oscura-. De éste me encargo yo.

-No le subestimes.

Snape, a su lado, la advirtió entre dientes. Sabía perfectamente como se las gastaba Scrimgeour cuando se trataba de combatir mortífagos. Hubo una época, cuando aún no había ocupado el cargo de Ministro de Magia, que había luchado codo con codo con Dumbledore. Él, como espía infiltrado en la Orden, le había visto actuar de cerca.

Siempre el primero, sin ocultarse, dejándose la piel en la batalla. Y era francamente bueno.

-No me subestimes a mí -siseó Bellatrix, y, antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, ella ya estaba lejos de él, corriendo para alcanzar al Ministro.

Se quedó ahí, viendo como otra figura enmascarada seguía a la mortífaga en cuanto se encargó del Auror contra el que se había estado enfrentado. Lestrange no parecía dispuesto a quitarle el ojo de encima a su mujer, y Severus decidió mantenerse cerca de ellos.

Parecía que toda la oscuridad giraba en torno a Bellatrix.

El ataque de la mujer fue bestial. Hizo retroceder a Scrimgeour a la primera embestida, lanzándole cuatro maldiciones seguidas. Fue capaz de detener dos y esquivar otra. Se escondió como un cobarde tras una roca para librarse de la última. Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Habrías hecho mejor quedándote en tu despacho!

Una maldición le pasó rozando la cabeza, y la mortífaga se agachó instintivamente, como un gato. Los ojos entrecerrados, la respiración acelerada. Asustada. No había venido del Ministro, sino de alguien a su espalda. Se volvió justo para ver caer al suelo a un miembro de la Orden.

Snape ya se apartaba del cadáver. La mujer lo miró un segundo, furiosa. No quería deberle nada.

Un chillido medio loco la devolvió a la batalla. Alecto Carrow había tomado el relevo y luchaba contra Scrimgeour. También lo había hecho su hermano, pero ahora yacía en el suelo, inmóvil.

Un simple vistazo le indicó que estaba muerto. Le faltaba media cara.

Una mano la aferró por el brazo, tirando de ella. En un primer momento intentó soltarse, hasta que vio que llevaba máscara. A través de las rendijas se encontró con los ojos verdes de Rodolphus, que le prometían una muerte humillante como se quedase ahí parada.

Espalda contra espalda, se defendieron con agresividad. Hacía tiempo que en su mente había desaparecido la idea de acercarse más a los muros de Azkaban. Eso supondría más enemigos, y, con los suyos cayendo como moscas, era algo que no podían permitirse.

Todo había salido estrepitosamente mal.

Vio a Greyback debatirse como una fiera ante el ataque de tres Aurores. Parecía haber olvidado la varita, pues usaba más garras que otra cosa. Una fuerza física bestial, unos dientes afilados especialmente para desgarrar.

Agarró a uno y le arrancó la garganta.

No muy lejos luchaba Dolohov, por él, para él, tal como lo había hecho siempre. Parecía haberse olvidado de por qué estaba ahí. No parecía importarle salir con vida o no de aquella masacre. Le vio --- las aletas de la nariz, beber el olor a sangre fresca que apestaba la isla. Paseaba entre los cadáveres.

-¡Cissy!

Bellatrix gritó, llamando a su hermana. Sabía que está cerca, aunque no la viese. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos por la adrenalina, sus pupilas dilatadas por completo. Era consciente de que tenían que replegarse para tener una mínima oportunidad.

Aún no había asumido que están perdidos.

Snape apareció en su campo de visión. Se movía con una agilidad que pocas veces había presenciado, acostumbrada como estaba a sus gestos lentos que buscaban teatralidad. Terminó con uno de sus perseguidores, y se dispuso a enfrentarse a Kingsley, sin bajar la guardia ni un instante. Las maldiciones se sucedían, ninguno de los dos dando tregua. El primero que flaquease sería el primero en caer.

-Aparta.

Bellatrix escuchó el gruñído entre dientes de Rodolphus justo a tiempo. Se agachó, y el rayo verde que había lanzado su marido le pasó por en cima, dando de lleno en el pecho de un Auror. No se entretuvo ni en ver quién era. Ya había levantado la varita para encargarse del siguiente.

De pronto, a unos metros, reconoció a Narcisa. La mujer seguía peleando, cerca de su familia. Lucius, a su lado, había perdido la máscara. Su rostro, habitualmente frío e inexpresivo, irradiaba odio. Bella pensó que quizá no fuese hacia sus enemigos, sino hacia sus propios compañeros. Mataba, eso sí, sin ningún escrúpulo.

La sucesión de rayos era vertiginosa. Iluminaban la noche, volviéndola de todos los colores por unos escasos segundos, permitiendo ver a los que aún quedaban en pie, aferrándose a la vida con uñas y dientes, con la terquedad propia de los fanáticos.

Apenas Rodolphus se había puesto junto a ella cuando aparecieron de la nada una decena de Aurores, formando un círculo, dándose la espalda y con las varitas en alto.

Muchos esquivaron las maldiciones por un pelo.

Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-¡NO!

El chillido de Narcisa resonó en la noche, que se rompió con los gemidos y sollozos de la mujer que le sucedieron. Había caído, de rodillas, y abrazaba un cuerpo delgado, de pelo rubio platino y piel extremadamente pálida. La vio acariciar una y otra vez las mejillas, como queriendo despertarle, sus manos temblando descontroladamente.

-No, no, no... -balbuceaba, acunando el cadáver, cerrando los ojos mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Bellatrix no había asimilado aún que su sobrino acababa de morir cuando otra cosa sucedió.

Fue cuestión de segundos.

Un grito taladró la noche, rompiéndoles los tímpanos.

La mortífaga estaba acostumbrada a los chillidos, pero nunca había oído a nadie gritar así. Ni siquiera Él los hacía sufrir tanto. Se giró despacio, casi con temor supersticioso.

Se podría haber imaginado un montón de cosas, pero ver a Snape flotando no era una de ellas.

Pasaba algo raro, algo peligroso. El cuerpo del mortífago permanecía grotescamente tenso, casi como si le hubieran atado con sogas invisibles de las extremidades y tirasen de él con saña, queriendo descuartizarle. Unos calambres salvajes le recorrían súbitamente, obligándole a contraer los músculos de manera salvaje.

No paraba de gritar. Bellatrix rechinó los dientes. La estaba volviendo loca. _Que se calle, que se calle..._

Y, entonces, empezó a quemarse, y los gritos se intensificaron, desesperados.

Una lengua de fuego apareció de la oscuridad y le rodeó por la cintura, apretando hasta que empezaron a salir llamas de la túnica. Snape empezó a retorcerse, sus ojos desencajados clavados en todos los que miraban desde abajo sin hacer nada. Estaban paralizados.

El fuego se propagó con rapidez, antes incluso de que un segundo anillo apareciese, más ancho, más destructor. Fue engulliendo la cintura del mortífago, y un inhumano olor a carne quemada inundó las fosas nasales de todos, hasta las de los que estaban bastante alejados.

La lucha se había detenido. Nadie parecía ser capaz de apartar la mirada del hombre que se consumía entre las llamas.

Cuando la última lengua apareció, los chillidos eran tan histéricos que Bellatrix tuvo que taparse los oídos. No cerró los ojos. Vio la piel caer a tiras, ennegrecida, al suelo, donde siguió quemándose hasta consumirse.

Snape estaba en carne viva, achicharrándose, envuelto por los abrasadores anillos de fuegos.

Tres anillos que le recordaron demasiado a...

_¿Y juras protegerlo lo mejor que puedas de cualquier daño?_

La verdad le golpeó con fuerza, y se volvió inmediatamente buscando a su hermana. La mujer permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, tan inmóvil que, si no hubiese sido por el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, hubiera dicho que estaba muerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella comprendió lo que Bellatrix quería decirle.

Había estado más ocupado salvándose a sí mismo.

Se fijó por primera vez en Lucius. Permanecía de pie, aguantando, aunque la mortífaga supo que acabaría fallando irremediablemente. A la luz del fuego era la imagen del desaliento. Las orejas pronunciadas y oscuras, el rostro apagado y cansado.

Todo su orgullo había desaparecido.

Fue el primero en reaccionar cuando los gritos de Snape cesaron de golpe, su cuerpo alumbrando todavía el sangriento escenario. Alzó la varita, plantando bien los pies en el suelo. Se quedó junto a Narcisa, dispuesto a morir defendiéndola. La mujer no parecía capaz de hacer nada más que abrazar a su hijo.

Su varita estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡Levántate, Narcisa! -gritó Bellatrix con fiereza, preparándose para seguir luchando ella también. Scrimgeour acababa de aparecer de nuevo. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para comprender que Alecto había caído.

-¡Bellatrix!

El grito de advertencia de Rodolphus la devolvió a la realidad de pronto, a su realidad.

Estaba completamente rodeada.

Una maldición le dio en la espalda, haciéndola trastabillar. Consiguió mantenerse en pie. Esa vez. La siguiente cayó de rodillas. Rechinando con fuerza los dientes, intentó soltarse de las sogas que la capturaban, de las manos que la sujetaban por los brazos, inmovilizándola.

La agarraron del pelo, haciéndole levantar la cabeza. Se encontró con dos dispares ojos, uno de ellos redondo, de un azul eléctrico, que giraba como loco en todas direcciones.

-No sé por qué no te he matado -masculló Moody después de un pesado silencio, su destrozado rostro expresando todo el asco que sentía.

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho -le espetó Bellatrix, desafiante.

Hubiera sido mejor.

La empujaron violentamente contra el suelo. Antes de que le pusieran una bolsa oscura en la cabeza, vio a Rodolphus caer ante ella.

**OoOoOoO**

No iba a pasar de esa noche. No pensaba permitirlo.

Volver a encontrarse entre aquellas mugrientas paredes le recordaba lo que había recuperado y vuelto a perder. Y no habría dementores, pero no los necesitaba para volverse loca.

Ya no esperaba a nadie.

Se movía como un gato enjaulado en una celda demasiado pequeña. Arriba y abajo, llegando hasta los barrotes, volviendo hasta la pared. Ni recordaba las veces que la había recorrido. Apoyó las manos en el cemento. Lo arañó con las uñas.

Se dejó caer. Sus rodillas crujieron cuando chocaron contra el suelo, pero la mujer no pareció notar el dolor. Sufría por algo mucho más elevado que aquello.

Tanteó la pared con las yemas de los dedos. Pinchaba. Quizá lo suficiente, pensó.

Se volvió bruscamente. En sus ojos parecía a punto de estallar una tormenta. Parecían exigir, a algo, o a alguien, que se atreviera a presentarse para decirle que no lo hiciera.

Nadie vino, y Bellatrix esbozó una leve sonrisa. Con fruición, empezó a rasparse las muñecas contra la pared.

De todas formas, estaba convencida de que él habría apartado la mirada, y no habría dicho nada.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

**N/A. Pequeño apunte para decir que la traducción de HBP en español apesta, y que la frase del Voto en inglés tiene más sentido en el fic... XD ¡lo juro!**


End file.
